Simple Little Things
by Airian Reesu
Summary: A collection of random little writings that, just by chance, mainly involve Sesshoumaru. [Most Recent: The Puppet Master's New Face, an AR deathfic...]
1. Giving In

_Simple Little Things _will be where I put all the little one-shots/drabbles that I've written for LJ (or anywhere else) that aren't really long enough to have their own separate files. To do that would make my list of stories waaaay too cluttered...

Most, as you would expect from me, involve Sesshoumaru, since he's so fun to pick at... Ratings will vary, but nothing is over R/M, yet.

* * *

+ 

This was written for the Rivalry challenge at the LJ group, iyficcontest. It one first place. I got a very pretty icon as a prize (thanks to cinnamongrrl. --grin--)

**Title**: Giving In  
**Rating**: G/K  
**Genre**: Introspection/Moping  
**Squicks**: odd capitalization?  
**Words**: 203 (I can't write short things!)  
**Character:** Sesshoumaru  
**Summary:** 'When young he gave in the most, now older It gives in a little more.'

88888

He was a beast at heart and he embraced it, for what else was a youkai? When he was young--so long ago--he knew no other form but True and that was how he lived.

Then he grew older and larger and his father thought it best he learned the Guise. He hated it; everything was tight and small and not True grandiose. It involved discipline and patience and he lacked that.

When he was not young nor old he learned the use of both but was never quite pleased. When in Guise he wanted free to stretch, tear, and feel himself. When True he was not so fast or fleet or near invisible. Not happy with either, he chose what suited.

But then, when neither was worse or better he was torn and it ate him up inside. The Beast wanted free and clawed at his self-control. He would not give in to orders no matter his own thoughts and fought it down. When young he gave in the most, now older It gives in a little more. Will versus Will. Rival for control.

But now he is trapped. For what good is a three-legged dog?

He shouldn't have given in.


	2. Standards

This was just written on random on night (as stated below) and I posted it on my LJ (last year? I can't remember...) but it never made it here. I'm not too sure if I like it, but oh well. (ANs are original to the piece...that's why they don't make sense...)

* * *

**Standards**  
Airian Reesu 

**AN:** Sess ramblings…that kinda come together. Oo…. G'Night…ZzzZzzz…..

* * *

_donna ni hito wo kizutsuketa  
konya wa yasashiku nareru ka na?  
sayonara kanashikatta egao  
konya mo hitori de nemuru no kai?_

**Buck-Tick - Jupiter**

* * *

Blood 

_---- _

_Humans have always tried to equate their alleged "feelings" on youkai. They compare us to their valueless measures of compassion, valor, honesty. Their idealistic visions of love. _

_What they never seem to understand is that youkai cannot meet these requirements. Even if they had the desire to. The fact itself is simple--youkai are not humans. And that is something humans often forget._

_Some of us may don a human guise, but I can assure you that is all we are able to share. For, at the most fundamental level, youkai are beasts. I am proud of this fact; it is the honor of my heritage and the basis of who I am. It is our intelligence, our strength, which sets us apart from our lower brethren--not our supposed "humanity". _

_This foolish idea is simply a misinterpretation of the surface. Something humans are very apt to do. Self-delusion, blind faith, hope--those are all faults that cripple the human race. _

_They tend to waste their pitiably brief life spans pinning for what isn't there, instead of focussing on what is. _

_When that girl--woman-- asked me if I loved her, I of course answered "No." I do not "love" her, I never will. _

_Have you ever known an animal to love? Affection, yes, I suppose. A need to protect, assuredly. The humans are woefully inept at such a feat themselves. The need to have, to own? Definitely. _

_That is how everything works in the world of youkai. The thirst to capture, to possess, is a ruling factor in most anything. Humans may call it greed, I suppose, although the idea behind that term is only half of it. _

_It is for this urge that my father mated my mother. He wanted a strong lineage, wanted that female, and so he set out to get her. It was also this want that brought him to his second woman. He could win her easily, he could make her submit and belong to him. And so he did. _

_It was for this reason as well that he fought so hard to keep that woman. I can understand that, although the choice of females was a very stupid one. That foolish human really believed he loved her. Which he never could._

_For love is a human word, a human concept. And although I know he tried, Chichiue could never meet that woman's aspirations. _

_It was his first perceived failure. And it was all the fault of an impossible, displaced measurement._

_---- _

Her face is frozen in silent shock. "What…"

It is everywhere…everywhere…. How could this have happened?

----

_I know it hurt her when I told her so. I've come to know that mortal woman so well over these years. Her standards are so simple and vague, but mean so very much to her. I have come to discover much about her actions. I have had much time to study her. _

_She, however, has learned so very much, and yet does not understand much of anything at all. _

_She asked that of me when she should already have known the answer. She knows a youkai's true nature, has seen it for all of her new life, and still she dreamed. _

_I do not know how she became so idealistic. How she learned to hope. Her life has not been a pleasant one, nor has she had much need of idle fantasies. _

_And still she asked me._

_---- _

What is he doing here…? How can he be here…? She does not know, cannot think of any possible answer.

She cannot think at all.

----

_Even after she left I knew where she was. I gave her her reign and left her to wander within the range of my sight. She still belonged to me. _

_Soon she mated, had her own human whelps, and began to live a human life. Not at all surprising. It was one of her wishes, after all._

_---- _

No one else can realize what happened either. They all stand in that bloodied grove, unmoving.

She just stares.

----

_Humans hate youkai just as we hate humans. They are weak and foolish; we are unfeeling and powerful. We despise them because we know of their inner needs; they despise us because they do not understand. _

_They fear us because we frighten them. _

_Irrational._

_---- _

The blood finally wakes her frozen mind. She never knew there could be so much…

She grasps for the children that hide behind her. Tears steal her sight.

No…

----

_It actually surprised me, at first, to learn that her husband was so avid in his hatred for youkai. I never thought her to be that bitter. _

_I see now that such a thought is untrue, yet that does not change the male's views. _

_I'd never seen an army intent on killing youkai. Their childish games were usually only between themselves. It was a fleeting amusement for us at the start. _

_Now it is nonsense._

_---- _

Her face sweats red, although it is not from her skin. She clutches the living hands to her, seeing the tiny desperate faces peering back at her.

Is that what he saw? Is that why he did what he did?

What he did…

She wants to scream.

----

_All nonsense…and yet…_

_Even in nonsense, she is my Rin. _

_Youkai always protect what is theirs. _

_At any price._

_---- _

The woman reaches out towards that skewered corpse.

They make no move to stop her.

These bloodthirsty, compassionless humans…

She looks into the face she waited so long to see again and now never will.

Her dear one.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

----

_I never loved her…but that did not mean I would not die for her._

* * *

_To what extent have I hurt people?  
Tonight I wonder if I can be kind?  
Goodbye to that sad smiling face  
I wonder if tonight I'll sleep alone?_

**Buck-Tick - Jupiter (Translation)**

* * *

**AN**: And that…is my strange drabble-ish thing…. All because of a Buck-Tick song… 

It's amazing how my music inspires me…

There is a message here, although I don't think many will see it the way I do…

Oh well…


	3. The Puppet Master's New Face

This was written for the Alternate Reality challenge at iyfic(underscore)contest.

And, just so you know, writing this went against every fan-girl bone in my body...

* * *

Title: The Puppet-Master's New Face  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Word Count: 366  
Characters: Naraku. Sesshoumaru.  
Squicks: Gore, character death, and overuse of animal-metaphors  
Summary: '_The itsy bitsy spider…'_  
Notes: It'll be easy to guess where I'm diverging from the original story line… 

-

It was going just as he planned. Pieces of his body lay scattered about the daiyoukai's feet, lumps of decaying flesh and gore that still had an eager part to play. The dog was all show; surely one so brazen and contemptuous could only fall through his own failure?

And it was a failure…a failure to see the spider's web. He wove it with slow, steady strokes, making it strong, making it fast, and he had a patience to rival none other. He closed in slowly, inching forward with a bitten-back smirk on his borrowed face.

The dog didn't scent a thing.

It was ready; a mere jerk of his silken puppet-string and it was all over. He made certain of that. Wrapping thick muscle around that pearl-white neck, he _squeezed_ and for the first time his prey began to struggle. That dog really should have known better--but since when had such a creature been required to build instincts against the lowly spider?

He slid himself along that priceless skin, just _feeling_ that power pounding beneath his questing reach. He only had a short time to savor it, to memorize it. The dog was fighting now, but it was of no use. One could not growl through a crushed throat, nor could one claw and bite from within coiled limbs. There was only one option left to him.

Exactly the one the spider had waited for.

The moment those eyes bleed red and that power surged about him, the spider _pulled_. Pitiful that the end of such a proud creature would be a simple snap.

The spider had a feast that day, lapping up the bitter energy left over from the futile fight, digging his teeth into the newest façade he was to don. He had little time to enjoy himself, however, before he was forced to test his skills.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He turned at that voice, unfamiliar white hair sliding before his face as he caught sight of that mongrel. Inuyasha.

"Where's Naraku? I smell him all over this fuckin' place!"

The one called Sesshoumaru smirked. This would be easy enough to handle. "Naraku is gone. You were too late, little brother."

Much too late.


End file.
